The Man and the Legend
by hook617
Summary: AU/No curse. Emma is bound to an arranged marriage with the Prince of Drogheda, but is in love with Captain Hook. But the Prince has his own secrets.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

Emma knew instantly that her parents did not have good news. Her mother was now wringing her hands in nervousness, and her father looked incredibly guilty. Emma smiled politely at them, but they already knew that she suspected something. There was no point in delaying the inevitable. Charming rose from his throne and went over to his daughter, kissing the top of her forehead.

"Thank you for coming. We have wonderful news for you, Emma," Charming said gently as he petted her hair.

"It doesn't sound like good news," Emma said warily. "It looks like you're about to tell me that somebody died." Snow went to join her husband's side, wrapping her arm around his arm and clasping their opposite hands together. Her parents had always been each other's strength, and they were now clinging to each other. This couldn't be good. The king and queen exchanged glances and silently agreed that maybe it would be better if Snow broke the news.

"We spoke with King Orin of Drogheda," Snow began. "And the King has agreed to an arranged marriage between our kingdoms." Emma felt her heart drop into her stomach and shatter. "You and his son will be married by the end of the week."

"What?!"

"We're thinking of you, Emma," Charming explained. "King Orin is a most honest and benevolent king. I'm sure his son has grown to be the same."

"An arranged marriage? With someone we haven't seen in years?" Emma was shocked. Her parents, the essence of true love, were planning an arranged marriage for her? She knew exactly why, and it made her furious.

"Emma, he's a good man. He's a leftenant in his father's navy, the next in line for the throne. The people in his kingdom speak very highly of him. We only want whats best for you, sweetheart," Charming said, cupping the side of her face before Emma pulled away.

"Best for me? I know why you're doing this. It's because of him," she said, her fists forming at her sides. "How could you do this?"

"Because you can't love a legend," Snow said. "Honey, Captain Hook, he's just a story. A legend that people made up to give themselves hope if they ever got in too deep with the Dark One. The Prince of Drogheda, he's real. The king said he would love you and take care of you."

"Hook is real! I've seen him," Emma said, pulling away. "He saved me!" Snow tried to wrap her arms around her daughter, but Emma stepped back, her eyes filled with tears. "And you two, of all people, would ask me to agree to an arranged marriage instead of finding my true love?"

"Emma…" Charming said, trying to console his daughter, but she ran from the throne room. Snow turned into her husband's arms and wept softly. Charming held her tight and ran his fingers through her hair. "It's for the best, Snow."

"I know," Snow said. "Agreeing to the marriage feels right, but the way it's happening just feels…"

"I know."

Emma raced down the hallway to her room and threw herself on the bed. She wept into her pillow, hugging it tightly to her face. He was real, she knew he was. He saved her, he's kissed her, they love each other. To anyone who has simply heard the name Captain Hook, he was nothing but a phantom. But he's saved countless people that, for their own safety, never said a word. That was how he wanted it. But to Emma, he came for her whenever he could, sneaking in her window, sharing kisses and brief whispers of love before disappearing again. If he knew what her parents wanted, he would never allow her to marry. He was her true love. Emma went over to the window and gave a small whistle as she hurriedly scrawled a note on a piece of parchment. A red bird appeared and landed on her window sill. She gently picked up the bird and attached the note to the bird's leg.

"Find him," she whispered to the bird before releasing it into the night sky.

* * *

**A/N: I am completely jumping the gun and posting the first chapter way before the rest of the story is even near ready to be posted. But I got too excited about the idea that I wanted to see if anyone else found it interesting. I know there are similar stories out there (which are also written better), but there are some different things coming. Just be patient!**

I needed a name for a kingdom in the realm that sounded magical and I thought Drogheda was too perfect. I thought the Colin fans would appreciate it!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Slowly but surely, I will post updates for this story. FYI: Italicized sections = flashbacks.**

* * *

_Emma readjusted the pack on her back before stepping onto the narrow path around the mountain. It would be a good day's hike to the top of dead man's peek, and another day's hike back down. But she couldn't lose sight of her objective- get the magic flower at the top. Her Uncle Graham would die in three days if she didn't. Rumplestiltskin had told her where to find it, but she also knew the price, and she wasn't sure she could go through with it. She was broken out of her thoughts by her hand getting cut on a sharp rock, blood dripping slowly down her palm. Thinking nothing of it, she simply wiped it off on the hem of her shirt and continued on._

_Emma clung to the rocks of the mountain, slowly stepping sideways as the path got narrower and narrower. There was a tree branch on a very sharp turn, so she reached out to grab it. As she shifted her weight, the little rock that remained on the path suddenly collapsed under her footing. Within seconds, she was dangling over the ravine, holding onto the tree branch for dear life. Her feet scrambled to find a foothold, but there were none. The bleeding from her hand was starting to cause her to lose her grip, and she couldn't help let out a scream as her hand slid down a few more inches to the thinnest part of the branch._

_A force hit her from the side and she was suddenly back against the rocks, pinned down by something- or someone. She shut her eyes tight and refused to open them until she accepted that there indeed was solid ground beneath her feet. She was also keenly aware that there were arms around her, a solid chest pressed against hers. Their breathing was perfectly in tune, the tempo slowing down as the other relaxed. Emma finally opened her eyes to see a pair of sapphire eyes glistening behind a black mask, looking at her with the utmost concern._

_"Are you alright, lass," he asked gently. Emma felt a sudden rush of relief and anger at the same time. She clutched onto his left wrist, feigning balance, to feel the distinct toughness of his leather brace. Damn, he did exist._

_"I'd be better if I could breathe," she huffed. The man nodded as he rolled off of her and pressed himself against the mountain wall, his hand still holding hers. "Thank you."_

_"You're welcome," the masked man said. "Let's get off this path as soon as possible. There's a clearing about a half mile up, then the path gets wider from there. Can you make it?" Emma nodded and let him lead her the rest of the way, their hands clenched tightly together as they weaved around the final bit of narrow path. Once they reached the clearing, Emma stumbled and let herself collapse on a large rock and her pack tumbled to the ground. Her rescuer sat on a rock opposite her, his eyes never leaving her. Emma tried to push down the feelings that rose within her when his eyes locked with hers._

_"Thanks," she said softly._

_"You said that already, love," he said sweetly to her. "If you want to show your gratitude another way, I'd be happy to accept it." He gently tapped his lips with the tip of his hook and tucked his tongue inside his cheek in a most sinful way._

_"They tell stories about the infamous Captain Hook. No one mentioned the indecent side of you," she said, dusting herself off with her good hand._

_"My apologies, love. You seem to bring out a side I can't control," he said. "Does my impropriety bother you?"_

_"Nothing I can't handle," Emma said, wincing as she brushed her cut, fresh blood oozing from it. Hook was instantly at her side, taking her hand in his._

_"Your hand is cut, let me see," he said gently, taking on the form of a different man entirely. She tried to squirm away from his grasp, but his cool insistence won her over. She watched him, completely mesmerized, as he bound her wound with his own scarf, tying the bandage tight by pulling on it with his teeth. She could feel herself melt as his eyes stared into his as he gave a final tug on the bandage._

* * *

Emma waited, knowing he wouldn't appear instantly. But in her heart, she knew, he'd come for her. She went about her day in silence, not speaking too much to her parents. Her mother tried to talk about wedding plans with her, telling her that she wanted her to have the wedding she's always dreamed of, but Emma's reply was always the same: "If I can't marry my true love, none of the other details matter." After dinner, she retired to her room, keeping a vigil on her terrace. She lit a single candle and placed it on the ledge, signaling him that it was okay to approach. She stared off toward the sea, hoping to see the sails of the Jolly Roger, some sort of sign that he was coming for her, but she saw none.

"Hello, beautiful," a low voice came from behind her. Emma closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh of thanks as a warm hand slowly wrapped around from behind her. She quickly turned in his arms and pressed her lips to his, a single tear falling down her face. As she pulled back, she stared into his piercing blue eyes, which were underneath the mask he always wore.

"You came," she said breathlessly.

"I'll always come for you, darling," he said as he gently wiped her tear away with the pad of his thumb. She fisted his shirt and pulled him in, kissing him as if it would be the last kisses she'd ever give. "What happened, love," he asked breathlessly as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"My parents agreed to an arranged marriage. I am to be married on Saturday," Emma confessed as she fell into his arms. "Please don't let me marry another. I love you." She could feel his muscles tense with anger under her fingertips as he pulled her tight to him.

"Never, darling," he promised her. He pulled her away from him to cup her cheek. "I know we've talked about how it's too dangerous for us to run away together before, but I'd die before letting someone else take you from me."

"I know," she said, reaching her hand up to hold his. "That's why I had to see you. I needed you to know. I can't marry someone I don't love, someone who is not you."

"Whoever is going to marry you, I don't think they know what they're getting," Hook said in a low chuckle. "I know you. You are one incredible woman who can handle herself. If they think they're getting a courtly princess, they are sorely mistaken," he teased.

"That's for sure," she agreed. "I've crossed swords with the infamous Captain Hook and bested him."

"I let you win," he said lowly, his lips hovering over hers.

"Just keep telling yourself that, Captain," she teased, gently caressing her lips against his. Just as he was about to capture her lips once more, he suddenly pulled back.

"Just out of curiosity, darling. Who is this unfortunate soul who is in way over his head?"

"My parents say he's real, but to me, he's more of a phantom than you. I haven't seen him in years, no one has." Hook looked at her in confusion. "The Prince of Drogheda." She could see the surprise fill his eyes as he took a step backward.

"I'm sorry, love. The prince of where?"

"Drogheda. I don't know much about him. Whenever there's a ball, his father always has an excuse for him. Business at sea or some sort of rubbish. I remember seeing him as a child, but I haven't seen him in public since I was...sixteen, maybe? He didn't even ask my father himself, the king did." Hook slowly ran his good hand over his face, panic in his eyes. "My love, what's wrong?" He took her hands in his hand and hook, looking deep into her eyes.

"Emma, do you trust me?"

"Of course I do, but what's..." Before he could explain, they both turned their heads when they heard guards in the hallway outside her door.

"I will return to you on Friday, I promise," he said, cupping her face before kissing her passionately, touching her cheek and lips once he broke the kiss as if it was the last time he'd touch her. "I must go." In an all too familiar scene, he leapt over the terrace and disappeared into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: A lot of you have guessed what would be revealed in the next chapter. I don't mind because, on that point, I wasn't intending on being subtle. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve...**

* * *

"Father," Killian yelled as he burst into the throne room of the palace. "You are out of line." King Orin was meeting with his advisors, who looked up in shock at the prince's outburst. King Orin simply chuckled as he looked up from his maps.

"I guess word spreads quickly," he said before turning to his advisors. "I think it would be best if I speak to my son alone. Will you excuse us, gentleman? I think it would be safest if everyone left." Killian held back his anger until everyone, even the guards, left the throne room. King Orin smiled at his son as he sat down on his throne. "Well, son? I believe you had something to say."

"An arranged marriage, father?"

"I thought you'd be pleased," King Orin said. "You've been in love with Princess Emma for years."

"You know why I'm angry," Killian fired back. "You know - **exactly**- why." The king rose from his throne, looking at his son with compassion.

"Son, your quest to thwart the Dark One is admirable, but don't you think it's time you lived your life?" Killian sighed, letting some of his anger go. "I think you've done more than honor your friend and your brother to warrant you to have some happiness."

"It's more than just to protect Baelfire now, or about Liam," Killian said. "The Dark One stops at nothing. He's a threat to all the kingdoms. I know he's planning something that will be a danger to us all."

"Is he, son? Or do you refuse to live the boring life of a prince, so you create your own adventures in the name of protecting us from the Dark One?" Orin put his hand on his son's shoulder and sighed. "Son, I know when your brother...you're the next in line for the throne. You have responsibilities here. Being my younger son, no one argued you going out to sea to aide your brother in the Navy, but now that Liam is..." Killian swallowed hard, knowing what his father wasn't saying. "And you refuse to take..." Killian looked at his father in determination.

"It's not an excuse, father. The Dark One is planning something- I know it to be true. I've fought him long enough, I can feel it," he said. "I don't want to put Emma in danger." King Orin laughed again.

"From what you've told me, I think Emma can handle herself," Orin said as he gave his son's shoulder a squeeze. "Killian, I arranged this marriage for you. It goes without saying that your mother and I worry every time you go up against the Dark One. You're our son, we can't lose you too. You love her, son. Marry her."

"It's not that simple, father. She doesn't love Prince Killian of Drogheda, lieutenant of the royal army. She loves Captain Hook."

"You talk of them as if they are two different people," Orin said. "You are both."

"Captain Hook is a hero. To everyone except for my parents and Smee, Prince Killian is a bore. Who would love a man like that?"

"She'll love the man we know our son to be, who he truly is," Orin said. "Trust her, Killian. Have faith in your love."

* * *

_"So, princess," Hook said as he offered her his good hand to help her over the boulder field. "What did a royal like you do to get herself involved with the Dark One?" Emma stared at him hard and ignored his offer for help._

_"What makes you think I owe the Dark One anything," Emma said flatly as she maneuvered the rocks._

_"I wouldn't be here if you weren't, love," Hook said plainly. "I go to those who are in the Dark One's debt. It's what I do."_

_"Really," Emma scoffed in disbelief. "I thought the legends of Captain Hook were of a thief and a liar- a pirate."_

_"Would a pirate risk his life to help others? To put himself in harms way to insure their lives aren't indebted to that crocodile of a man," he asked defensively as he jumped ahead to block her path. "You heard the wrong stories, lass. I'm a man of honor."_

_"I've heard some people lost their lives regardless of your assistance," Emma said, standing up to challenge him. "You can't go into a deal with Rumplestiltskin and expect everything to end up going smoothly."_

_"Knowing that, why did you make a deal, love?" Emma tried to hold his gaze, but a shift due to uncomfort made her slip on a rock. His hand quickly shot out and pulled her onto the same rock he was, her body flush against his. Their eyes locked as they both felt the chemistry shoot between them, their breaths a little more labored. They both would attribute it to the adrenaline that just rushed through them, but it was something else. Something more passionate. Once over the moment, Emma pulled herself from his hold and continued to step over the boulders. "I'm here to help, princess. Might as well know what I'm in it for."_

_"We're getting a magic flower that's at the top of this mountain that will cure my uncle. He's dying of an unknown poison. The flower can cure any ill," Emma explained. "Rumplestiltskin told me of it's location."_

_"And in return?" Emma was silent. "That bad, eh?" Emma kept up her pace, not looking back. "Look, lass, Rumplestiltskin is known for his deals but he is also famous for manipulating words. He composes his phrases so his lies sound like truths. His deals can be treated the same way. I can help you find a loophole if you just tell me what you promised him." Emma jumped off the last boulder onto solid ground, taking a sip from her canteen before turning back to her masked companion._

_"I just need to get to the top of the mountain and retrieve the flower," Emma said firmly. "The deal is simple."_

**Reviews help me write faster ;-)**


End file.
